


Mon ange

by Hinaga_Moizaf



Series: Yakari / Hiyama [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Astronomy, Birthday Presents, Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hiyama, Inspired by Poetry, Love Confessions, Multi, New Year's Fluff, Partying, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Stargazing, Sweet, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winter, Yakari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaga_Moizaf/pseuds/Hinaga_Moizaf
Summary: After her drunk confession, Hikari and Yamato officially start dating. Given that they’re private people, the new couple decided to keep their relationship between themselves, their Digimon partners and Takeru.But the other Chosen Children gradually notice a change in Hikari and Yamato’s ‘friendship’; eventually even the dense Taichi starts to piece together the new dynamic between his best friend and his sister.Sequel to ‘The Photographer and The Musician’.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi & Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Yakari / Hiyama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082438
Kudos: 14





	1. Yamato’s Two Soulmates

[Yamato’s perspective. New Year’s Eve, at the Yagamis’.]  
  
Throughout the years the Yagamis gradually became a second family to us, and by us I don’t just mean by Takeru and I; even our divorced parents grew comfortable with them. It made sense at first, our parents’ only two kids and their pair of children saved the world together before any of us were even teenagers. Like two peas in a pod, it just so happened that I also became their son’s best friend; and my brother with their daughter. Truthfully, imaging my parents in the same room is still a difficult thing to swallow, they act like total strangers when together.  
  
But somehow, it just works. Or at least, it used to before the accident.  
  
My parents still insisted we spend New Year’s Eve with Taichi and Hikari, and it has become a tradition for us. This time around, the older Yagami relatives that have been looking after the orphan daughter were invited to our intimate celebration. It’s me, _I’m the one who invited them_. We tried inviting the other Chosen Children, but understandably they have their own plans already. 

So this is where we are now, the Ishida-Takaishis are spending time with the Yagamis, and of course, our Digimon partners are happily roaming about too. Originally, that was just the plan for the night; but it's been long enough and _something else_ has been eating up at me. Something that took place during the last holiday party at my place, and that was just hardly a week ago.

  
  
“Hikari, can I speak to you?” I try to lower my voice as best as possible, but Taichi overhears me and Takeru looks like the human incarnation of an imp. “Pri-privately.”  
  
She simply nods, a faint blush colouring her cheeks as Hikari nonchalantly walks towards her room. I follow her, only glancing over my shoulder to see Gabumon and Tailmon collectively distract our brothers. As I shut the door behind me, I instantly get a whiff of her room; _Hikari’s own scent_ , and try not to blush. Despite the number of times I’ve been in here, even before I realised my feelings for her, I’m still nervous; being in Hikari’s bedroom.  
  
I shove my hands into my pants, and glance around, trying to play it cool. But it’s a vain attempt, and at this point; I think we’re beyond that stage of acting like ‘shy-middleschool-kids-who-are-crushing-on-each-other’.  
  
“What did you have in mind?” she sweetly asks, tilting her head while gracefully settling down on her desk.  
“It was a while ago,” I folded my arms and leaned against the shelf section of her bed, “But during the Christmas party at my place…”  
  
Her smile weakens and she nods, but just as my voice trails off, I find the resolve to be confident with my words, “What happened that night between us and what I said-”  
“-you don’t have to be nice to me, _Yamato-san_ ,” Hikari’s words cut through me, the formality in her voice keeping me on edge, “I know I was drunk, and I really appreciate you taking care of me. Like, you always take care of me, but that night especially, I was really out of it,” she laughs awkwardly, _she’s putting up that wall again_ , “But because I was so drunk then, you don’t have to keep it up now. I know that...who am I kidding, getting this full of myself? There’s no way that-”  
“ _Hikari_.”  
  
She instantly lifts her head, finally looking me in the eyes. I swallow my nerves and approach her, running a hand through my hair; before squatting in front of her. I smile warmly at her, Hikari’s face still telling me she’s expecting the worst, and I reach out for her tiny hands.  
  
“What I meant to say was,” I clear my throat, caressing her hands, _and she caresses back_ ,“Everything I said, and everything I did, _it was all true_.”  
  
That spark of hope ignites in her eyes, and she sits up. I chuckle and find my chest already swelling up.  
“Hikari, I really do like you as more than just a friend, and I’d like for us to be officially together.”  
  


The bearer of the Crest of Light responds by gently cupping my face, _and passionately kisses me_ , I tenderly kiss Hikari back.

  
  


When our lips meet, it's like a collision of stars, as if we've been starving for the taste of the other. But eventually those stars settle down, scatter themselves across the cosmos; until they fall back to Earth and become a more tangible force of nature. When I'm kissing Hikari, it feels like I'm kissing the Sun; but that doesn't mean she blinds me with her light or I'm scorched from her touch.

In fact, Hikari radiates this warmth that makes me curl my toes and reaches for my heart; lovingly caressing it in a way I can't recall what life was like before she did so - _because it feels that natural._ The more she gives and the more I receive in return, it becomes apparent that there's this other side to her, almost mystical in nature.

I know that sounds reductive, considering we're literally the 'Chosen Children' and have been involved in monster battles for most of our youth. But with Hikari, there's another layer to that, she carries with her an air only found in age-old constellations; my lover carries with her a sensation that could only be described as…' _heavenly_ '.

I'm not just pouring my heart out for Hikari Yagami, I'm sharing it with the human embodiment of a sunkissed angel.

  
I hear her giggle, and pull out first; at first laughing along with her, then starting to question why she is giggling.  
“Yamato-kun,” she slowly opens her eyes, gripping tightly onto my hands and bringing them up to her lips for a light kiss, “You called me ‘chan’ again.”  
  
Something drops in my stomach, and the heat rises to my ears. I instinctively want to look away, but with Hikari, _that’s changing_ . I bite my bottom lip and swallow my nerves. I lean in once more, pressing my lips briefly on her forehead, before resting mine against hers; clutching onto her hands back.  
“I really thought you were already asleep by then,” I admit lamely, before dawning on something, and a smile forms, “You’re finally calling me ‘kun’ too.”  
“Well, I think this is a good start for us officially being in a relationship together.” 

  
We take in each other’s silence, savouring the moment and the reality we’ve found ourselves in. It’s hard to deny some things in life are predetermined, like us becoming the Chosen Children and fighting alongside our Digimon. In spite of that, I still can’t help but scoff at other things people deem ‘was-set-in-stone’. I mean, I do believe in a higher power and that some aspects of our lives were already written down in a book. But at the same time, I also believe that we have the ability to shape and redirect our lives, that as humans we do have a say in how our stories plan out. 

I’ve danced around the idea of ‘soulmates’, I think of my first one. Without a second thought, Gabumon is my platonic soulmate, he’s literally an extension of myself. He literally represents me being a lone wolf, but Gabumon also has undying loyalty and would put his friends front and centre; I would undoubtedly do the same. Most people don’t get it, but I’ve come to think that’s what our Digimon partners are; they’re essentially us but exist as these digital monsters who evolve and save the world. 

Right now, I’ve come to accept Hikari-chan could be my romantic soulmate. Someone who not only I’m cosmically drawn to, and I feel is a gift from the Heavens themselves; but a young lady who makes me want to better myself. With Hikari-chan, I have a clearer view of what my plans are after getting my bachelor’s, I have that confidence to shoot for the skies. With Hikari-chan, I’ve reignited my passion for music, I’m not going to be a rockstar but it's still something I’ll do as a hobby. With Hikari, I’m growing more comfortable with my Mum again...I’m opening up those emotional barriers and coming to grips with what it means to be a family, and I’m carving that definition by my own terms.  
  
She’s so warm and kind, when I’m with her it feels like I’m gazing at the stars and I honestly, _truthfully_ feel like I’m at home. By now, counting down to the New Year’s, I understand she feels the same way; _and wants to build on that_ . I can say with utmost clarity, Hikari-chan and I have a passion for one another that transcends ‘being friends’ or ‘working together creatively’; as that same passion makes us want to better ourselves but also find that comfortable home in each other.  
  
Hikari Yagami and I were put on this Earth to not only save it, but eventually find each other and fall in love.

  
  
She wriggles her hands out of mine, and truthfully I am a bit sad, before she surprises me by wrapping her arms around my neck; I respond by wrapping mine around her waist too. She pulls back first, her eyes a marriage of warm hazel and sparkling chestnut staring into mine; I can’t break but break into a boyish smile, completely lost in her.  
  
“We’ll take it slow,” I whisper to her, rubbing the fabric of her dress.  
“You know, before this I think we were already acting like a couple,” Hikari-chan giggles, reaching down for my tie and playfully tugging it.  
“Except now we really are one...and the ones that know are Gabumon, Tailmon, and-”  
“-Takeru-kun,” she finishes, her eyes slightly widening before her eyelids become heavy. Still holding her in my embrace, I pull the both of us up and further tightening my grip around her. “Yamato-kun, I don’t think I’m ready...to let other people know just yet.”  
“Then we don’t have to do that, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Hikari-chan.”  
  
“The thing is…,” she loses the confidence to share her words, but I look at her, I nod at Hikari to give that reassurance; and she looks back at me with eyes of vulnerability, “I don’t know, I think I’ve been scared of people finding out about us. I don’t why that is.”  
“I understand what you mean.”  
  
There’s a time and place when people share their fears or personal thoughts, and it’s okay to go ‘oh yeah I feel the same, like this one time’ etc. But for now, I’m not going to dump my emotional baggage on Hikari-chan and make this about me. The first thing I’m going to do as her boyfriend is making her feel right and offer any support I can, _I promise to always make her feel this way too_ .  
  
I retract one of my hands to cup her face, stroking her soft skin.  
  
“But I hope that now that I’m with you, I can help fight off that fear and more. I hope I can become a man you’re proud of being with, whether that’s in public or just in your bedroom like this. Hikari-chan, you have my word that as your partner-”  
“- _first boyfriend_ ,” she corrects, trying to keep a serious expression but her tone and creeping smile say otherwise. God, she’s going to be the death of me, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
Hikari-chan lets go of my tie to grab onto my hand that’s cupping her face; stroking it back before entwining our fingers. I lean in to steal another kiss, giving her my courage and words as they leave my lips; reaching hers.  
  
“As your _only boyfriend_ , I’m working towards being a man who’ll love you in the best way possible, in the way _you_ want to be loved. The world doesn’t even need to know about us, we can remain hidden. But if the time comes, know I’ll be right there to support you, even during times you feel like you’re falling.”  
“...am I allowed to be selfish and ask you to keep kissing me, _kareshi-kun_ ?”  
  


  
I happily do so until there’s a knock on the door.  
  
We almost jump in our place before Takeru comes in nonchalantly, gracefully entering the room and closing the door behind him as if he’s made out of paper. His eyes are immediately drawn to how Hikari-chan and I are wrapped up in one another; and this time we don’t even get flustered. My lover leans into my chest as I rest my head on top of hers, both of us beaming at my brother who practically looks like a proud father.  
  
“You know, there’s only so much I can distract Taichi-san with until the countdown starts.” 

  
"Sorry we took so long, Takeru. I was just telling your best friend how much I love her and that we're entering the new year as boyfriend-girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll switch up when Yama calls her ‘chan’ depending on the atmosphere & what’s the context of the sentence.I’m also writing this while recovering from a cat bite, writing on painkillers is a whole other experience


	2. Love Fluttering in the Winter Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I think the opening part of this chp is frankenstein of past & present tense; figuring out some stuff for the plot ( wow my degree is already rolling in its grave)
> 
> I’m going to try upload on the 12th & 20th of every moon :>  
> Having an upload schedule was something I started back during the 1st yr of uni & I was able to keep up with these dates for most of 2020. But now since I have a new job, I’m trying my best not to completely drown myself in work & find that work-life balance

[Sora’s perspective, early January.]

I thought I was hearing things when I heard my ex-boyfriend sing about love songs.

It started off as a typical winter afternoon, I had my usual classes and walked the same way home.   
  
Out of earshot, I could hear a group of elementary school kids being more chirpy than usual. Among their group, a sea of blondes and brunettes, I smiled to myself remembering another pair of kids with similar hair colour.   
  
I would have kept walking until I noticed an unusual group crowding a street performer. I recognised their faces, former members of the ‘Teen-Age Wolves’ as well as a couple more that belonged to the now-disbanded ‘Knife of Day’. Okay, I could no longer stomach this as a coincidence.    
  
I kept my distance, simply watching the group of music lovers and performers; eyes open for one person and one person alone. I was losing faith and warming up to the idea of a fresh meal until one blond musician called out to me.   
  
“...eh? Sora? Sora!”   
  
I thought it was strange that Yamato sounded so energetic, but I couldn’t contain my excitement myself.    
  
His former band members nudged him, cracking a few jokes before my longtime friend waved them away. It had been so long since I saw him, I ate up any opportunity I had to spend any sliver of time with him. As his group passed by me, blushing themselves; I gave a few polite nods as I made my way to the solo bassist. Yamato greeted me by offering his hand, as if this was a business meeting.   
  
I gripped back, giggling at how formal he was as Yamato set aside his equipment. It was an unusual sight to say the least, he hardly performed at small cafes since High School. So colour me surprised when I found him on the streets of Odaiba, looking like the rockstar he never became; at least professionally I mean.   
  
“Was I too late for the meet-and-greet?” I joke.   
“Even if you were, you know I’d reserve a slot for you,” he winks at me, and I can’t help but giggle. Yamato’s never been the flirtatious type, even when we dated. When he winks, he does so kindly and with grace; if anything it’s like a brother-messing-with-his-sibling kind of wink.   
  
“I was just going to head straight home, but we can have a meal out if you’re not too busy,” I offer with a smile, hands clasped behind my back. Yamato smiles back, but his azure eyes widen as he immediately pulls out his phone. Weird, he’s never reacted like that before, I guess Yamato really is changing.   
“One second...hi there,  _ sweetie _ …” he turned away, his voice low - but I  _ definitely _ heard that last part. My brain starts to go through mental gymnastics, but I can’t help but be amused at the sight of Yamato...looking smitten as he continues with his call. 

He puts his phone away as quickly as he pulled it out, and I can't help but smirk at him.

" _ What _ ?" Yamato asks, a bit confused and giving his signature stare.

"Was I hearing things, or were you singing a love song? I inquire, straightening my back.

"Just thought I'd try out something new," he bites back looking flustered, and it's not because of the cold. But Yamato still has that look to him, no matter how hard he tries to hide it, he's happy about something -  _ someone _ .

"Okay then, where's my love song?" 

"Last time I checked, you're not my current girlfriend-"

" _ You have a girlfriend now _ !?"

I said that a bit too loud, a bit too excited, and my musical friend looks like I just caught him with his pants down. Oh I know Yamato, there's a technique to wearing him down and getting him to open up. But I think he's had enough of my teasing for today. Turning my back to him, I start walking, but slow enough for him to catch up with me.

"What, did you and Taichi finally get together?"

"Huh? Oh, right, right! Taichi's my...girlfriend…"

He sounds...disappointed, and it breaks my heart. I decide to change the subject.

"You craving anything? I'll treat you."   
  
  
(Two hours later)

Yamato puts in the effort when he needs to, he doesn’t procrastinate like Taichi, but he’s not as studious as Koushiro. But I was taken aback when he requested we hang out at this niche cafe also working as a library. I joked at first how it sounds akin to a cat cafe type of gimmick and maybe we should bring Tailmon to one of those, but he looked so shocked when I said that. I was simply suggesting something, no, I was just making a joke. But the look of Yamato’s told me he took it seriously, he looked almost scared. As far as I know, he’s never been afraid of cats, I tried entertaining the idea if he was actually afraid of Tailmon.

But none of it adds up.   
  
While I sip on my drink with leisure, he’s been devouring book after book. At first, I thought it was for his course, albeit strange he was reading up about the ocean instead of space. But the books became dustier and thicker, with topics I don’t even think are in the realm of science or mathematics. I caught him reading a whole encyclopedia about this ‘Cthulhu’ creature, and perhaps I was staring too long; because he finally takes his eyes off those pages and raises an eyebrow at me.    
  
“...did you want to read this too?” he innocently asks, completely oblivious to my confusion.   
“Ah...it’s not that,” I try to smile, but this is so strange. I’m sure there’s more to Yamato than any of us know, even if we’ve known him for years. But this isn’t like him, “Are you taking a minor in...monsters?”   
“Do you remember the Dark Ocean?”   
  
I sit up at his question, but fidgeting in my place. While it was something we’ve never personally experienced, I can only imagine what it was like for her.   
“Wait, did something happen to Hikari-chan?” my eyes widen, my thoughts running a thousand miles per hour. Yamato simply holds up his hand, his expression serious but reassuring me nothing has happened to her.    
“But doesn’t mean we can just sit around and wait for something to happen,” Yamato’s eyes darken and this overwhelming fury morphs his face. Yamato doesn’t get angry as Taichi does, his anger comes forth like an exploding volcano; it builds and builds until it boils over. 

You feel it in your lungs, from the tips of your fingers, as it shakes through your entire being. The older he gets, the more terrifying he becomes, and right now sitting across from me; I’m watching a young man filled with wrath and...regret? Why is he feeling remorse for what happened to Hikari-chan, when the only people who knew were Takeru-kun and their Digimon partners?   
  
His fist shakes and grips onto the page a little too tight, and he almost rips it in half. Gently, my hand hovers over his, before going in and caressing his skin. Yamato finally looks in my direction, his face looking like the lost eleven-year-old I first met all those years ago; and all I can offer is a weak smile.    
  
“I never knew you cared about her like you care about Takeru-kun, that’s so sweet,” I comment, genuinely meaning it, but Yamato’s expression says otherwise. With the slightest twitch of his mouth, the light escaping his eyes, he wants to  _ say something _ . I retract my hand, nodding to encourage him to speak his mind, but Yamato simply leans back in his chair.   
“Yeah...Hikari’s like family to me,” he looks away, eyes now focused on anything else but me. He’s not lying when he says that, over the years, all of us Chosen Children have naturally become like a second family. But for the Yagamis and Ishida-Takaishis, they take it to the next level. Those four are inseparable, and despite how messy their past was; gradually all of their lives became interwoven with one another.    
  
Yamato and Takeru-kun became the Yagamis’ new sons, vice versa for Taichi and Hikari-chan. Everyone knew this, even our peers who weren’t necessarily close to them knew of their close-knit dynamic. So why is Yamato objecting, why does he want to say otherwise? What are these mixed signals? 

  
“Do you think we should have brought the Digimon?” who used to be the baby of our group asks as he enters the cafe.   
“Even if he came as Koromon, that’s an extra five mouths to feed. I don’t have the money for that, man,” our courageous leader quickly responds, clearly entering a venue he’s not familiar with.   
“Guys, come on, it’s Sora-san. I’m sure even our resident mother hen needs space to breathe and unwind,” the bearer of the Crest of Light reasons, and my heart swells up.   
“Kids, you didn’t tell me you were coming,” I joke while waving from our table.   
  
The trio notice us and quickly come over, exchanging greetings and starting off with small talk. I didn’t think of much of it before, especially since the cafe is so empty, but Yamato picked a table that has at least six chairs. With the two of us seated closest to the wall, Takeru-kun settles down on my side, Hikari-chan next to Yamato’s; and Taichi sits at the head of the table. As Taichi and Takeru-kun continue the conversation starters, Yamato leans forward, an apologetic smile written across his face.   
  
“I hope you don’t mind. I only told Hikari that we were hanging out, but idiot one and idiot two happened to be in the area, and  _ really _ miss you,” the blonde explains, and on cue, Hikari-chan mouths her apology.   
“Oh, no, no, I don’t mind. I’ve missed everyone too,” and I mean that sincerely, smiling back at the two as they let out a breath in unified relief. Ever since graduating Highschool, it has gotten harder to have gatherings like this, everyone’s schedule is all over the place and they have their own things going on.   
  
What is probing my mind is why, of all people, Hikari-chan knew Yamato and I were chilling together. It doesn’t add up, especially after that call earlier when he called the person... _ oh _ . Hold on, no, that’s...actually  _ possible _ .

  
  


I keep my eye on the two of them, their brothers now fully talking amongst themselves and admiring the cafe. Yamato already looks less tense, Hikari-chan smiling like the sweetheart she is, until her eyes fall on the books scattered on the table. At first, I thought she was bothered by the mess; and I instinctively tried to clean up...but Yamato swiftly grabbed onto Hikari-chan’s shoulder, and tenderly rubbed it.   
  
I blink to make sure I’m not seeing things, but as soon as it starts, it ends. Yamato’s hand is no longer on Hikari-chan’s shoulder, but his hand does go under the table;  _ and closer to her _ . I’m slightly blushing just watching this, I bring my drink to my lips once more to get my mind off this.   
  
The Chosen Child bearing the Crest of Friendship looks homely this winter evening. Yamato’s face is soft and warm when he’s looking at Hikari-chan, when  _ he’s with her _ , period.It’s the same kind expression he gave me when Yamato was  _ my boyfriend _ ; he’s comforting and reassuring her as more than just a friend. 

  
  


Taichi eventually notices the books too, and a part of them wants to defend them, but he breaks out in laughter.   
“Oh boy, you’re still on  _ that _ ?” The brunette loses himself like a madman, causing the waitress to look at our table in concern. I try to tell her it’s alright, as Yamato starts to kick his best friend beneath the table.    
“Wait, what do you mean?” Takeru-kun asks, genuinely looking curious, but also slightly impish. His brother opens his mouth, but our leader butts in.   
“I thought Mr.Rockstar was already acting weird, but Koushiro filled me  _ all in _ . So basically what happened was, when Hikari first went through her Dark Ocean episode in Elementary,  _ Yamato went off the rockets _ .”   
  
Another thud under the table, even Hikari-chan starts to blush and stare at the table. Taichi most definitely does not get the message, or he’s actively ignoring it and wanted to have some fun during our get together.   
  
“I mean we were all pretty worried, you remember that, right,Sora? But Yamato here was picking up books left and right, I wondered if he forgot to do an assignment, and that’s coming from  _ me _ . He’d drag me to the library when I knew he had  _ band practice _ -”   
  
A literal fork is thrown in his direction, and it sticks in his hair, or rather bush-head.    
  
“I thought he was being a psycho, but just the other day...actually I think it was a few weeks ago, say November. So anyway, a little birdie told me Yamato actually asked Koushiro to help research about the Dark Ocean, and they came up with  _ nothing. _ You’d think, even after our resident brainiac can’t come up with answers, he’d stop. But Yamato went  _ ballistic _ , I mean this guy-”   
  
We never got to hear what Yamato went on to do, because he excuses himself and passively-aggressively pulls Taichi out of his chair so they can have a ‘chat’. Our leader finally looks afraid, pleading that one of us should come along, shouting about ‘the more the merrier’. I’m still stunned, Takeru-kun is laughing his head off, and the younger Yagami decides to be the peacemaker; going after them and I don’t know who she’s more worried about.

Leaving Takeru-kun and I alone, I  _ think _ I’ve just pieced something together; and it’s not going to be a good hypothesis for our literal angel boy. 

  
“...Takeru…,” I start by whispering to him in the lowest voice possible, understandably he doesn’t hear that. God, how am I going to approach this?   
“So, Sora-san, tell me,” he happily goes through the menu again, eyes hardly looking in my direction, “How was your winter break? Is university-”   
“IthinkYamatoandHikari-chanaretogetherlikeanitem,” I blurt out, and immediately cover my mouth. Okay, now I really can’t look at him,  _ shit _ .    
“...I’m sorry?” Takeru-kun asks nonchalantly, oh no he’s too devastated to even process this. I robotically turn to him, and he simply tilts his head at an angle.   
  
“Takeru-kun…,” my expression softens, one hand still covering my mouth while the other one reaches out for him, “I’m the one  _ that’s sorry _ , I should have worded that better, eased you in…”   
  
The younger blonde only blinks at me, his smile now appearing...mostly confused rather than shocked.   
  
Without hesitation, I immediately wrap my arms around him, pulling Takeru-kun close to myself, “I’m here for you if you need to let things out.”   
I pull back out, and he simply  _ looks at me _ . He still hasn’t said a single thing.   
  
“I know your friendship with Hikari-chan, no that’s not the right word,  _ relationship _ . As the bearer of the Crest of Love, there’s something there that isn’t purely platonic-”   
“Yeah, Hikari-chan’s like a sister to me.”   
“-oh sweet summer child, you don’t get it,” I reach out for his hands and grip tight, “ _ It’s okay _ , you can’t see it, but I can -  _ everyone _ can see it.”   
“Sora-san, I think you’re getting things jumbled up.”   
“No, Takeru-kun, I saw it happening  _ just now _ . It’s-” I take a moment to be careful with my words, until I realise something else, “-actually it seems really cute and sweet. But, Takeru-kun,  _ you _ . You’re in love with…”   
“I mean, you’re not entirely wrong, I do love Hikari-chan as a sister.”   
“It’s _ really _ okay.”   
  
I hug him once more, until I hear the trio shuffling back and gradually make their way back to our table. Before they do, I let go and whisper ever so briefly to him, “This is all new to me too, my heart goes out to you.”   
“...I appreciate...your empathy.”   
  
Takeru-kun said that while chuckling awkwardly, eyes back on the menu. For the rest of the evening, he kept glancing at his brother and his best friend; that endearing smile never leaving his face the entire time. 


	3. My Angel

[Hikari’s perspective, 20th January.]

"...Natacha?" I repeat after him, letting the name roll off my tongue.  
"It was either that or Nathalie, but _Papy_ was worried she'd be bullied on the playground. I like the sound of it though, they both have a variation meaning 'birth' or 'Christmas Day',” Yamato-kun’s chopping up a few vegetables on his kitchen counter, while I’m working on my assignment. He stops for a moment, whipping his head about, and I point at the ladle he left on the table.  
  
My boyfriend lets out a sigh of relief, I hand him the cooking utensil and he softly kisses the crown of my head as Yamato-kun grabs onto it, “If I had a daughter I would consider naming her that.”  
  
I still can’t help but blush whenever he does that, squirming in my place before grinning like an idiot.  
"...Natacha Ishida,” I say out loud, lowering my voice for what I’m about to say, “ _Hikari Ishida_."

Yamato-kun immediately looks back in my direction, grinning. _Shit_ , he heard that, but how couldn’t he? Even if his room wasn’t tiny, Yamato-kun was able to pick up on that because he’s gotten used to me and my quirks.  
"Well, Christmas is certainly a special day for us, you with your grand confession," he chuckles lightly.  
_But Sora-san also confessed to him during Christmas_ , something that quickly crosses my mind. However, Yamato-kun picks up on this even faster. 

“You know, during a class Christmas party, some of the girls swore Taichi was going to confess to me. Turns out he just _really_ needed help with a presentation he put off for ages after I told him to not come crawling to me."  
I burst into laughter, having to hold onto my sides, “Oh, _oh_ , I remember that.”  
  


Pushing the remaining ingredients into the pot, Yamato-kun quickly washes up and leaves his cooking to boil; letting all the flavours get acquainted with one another. He glances over my shoulder, eyeing my work before pointing at my last paragraph.

"Did Sakurai-sensei tell you to use that text?" he rests his chin on my shoulder, pretending to help but really I know Yamato-kun just wants to cuddle.

"Did Professor Sagisō tell you to bother me, even though I'm still working?" I try to wiggle away, but he securely wraps one arm around me and further buries himself into me like a spoiled kitten. _Then Yamato-kun hums_ , rocking the both of us from side to side, and I'm completely smitten.

I stroke his arm and lean into him, admitting he's won, as Yamato-kun nuzzles my shoulder as a pseudo apology. 

“Nah, I went ahead and researched it myself,” I responded, reaching out for the source material and showing it to him, “Thought it would be a better fit for the assignment.”  
“Going above and beyond for your senior year, Hikari-chan.”  
“Oh, that’s something else I wanted to talk to you about,” I wave my pen at him, “How do you feel about giving each other nicknames?”  
  
My boyfriend just blinks at me, utterly confused, “...is Hikari-chan not enough?”  
“Takeru-kun already calls me that,” I pout in protest, “...do you not like nicknames?”  
“It’s not _that_ ,” Yamato-kun pulls the pen out of my hand, only to start tracing my fingers and entwining mine with his, “It’s more so...something I’m not used to. But I have nothing against it, is this something really important to you?”  
“Well…,” now I’m the one lost for words, fiddling with my hair and eyes on my paper. Tightening his grip around me, Yamato-kun lets go of my hand and reaches for my face; turning it to face him, close enough for the tips of our noses to touch.  
  
_God_ , I still get so lost in and mesmerised in his azure eyes. In them, I see myself looking flustered, gazing at the apple of my eye. In him, I see an Ocean that lulls me to sleep rather than a demon that drowns me in my nightmares. In him, I see a Sky that has no restrictions and encourages me to aim higher; to reach for the Stars themselves and leave my mark in this universe. In Yamato-kun, I see how his azure eyes are simply a gate to his undying loyalty and compassion for others. In return, and the more I peer into them, the more I see a young man who’s grown to nurture those traits for himself when he’s been that faithful companion for others all his life.  
  
“You need to tell me if it’s important to you, I might be able to pick up on your quirks and body language, but there are still so many things cooking up in that head of yours. Things maybe I’ll never know about, but for the ones I can help with, I’ll give it my all.”  
  
Yamato-kun leans in even more for a tender kiss, and I have absolutely nothing to protest about here.  
  
“Hikari, I’m devoting myself to you until kingdom come.”  
“You’re such a romantic, makes me wonder if there was some time-traveller who met you, then modelled all those prince charmings after you and your enchanting ways.”  
“If people are going to talk about me in fables and tales, let it be known you were my muse.”  
  
We lose ourselves in each other until the timer goes off, reminding him that his cooking’s ready. _But we’re not_ , we won’t be any time soon with how our souls dance to the rhythm of youth.  
  
I giggle as he begrudgingly lets go of me, making his way to the stove. He looks in my direction, a wolfish grin plastered on his face.  
“As much as I enjoy making out with you, it’d be sweeter if you told me what’s on your mind,” he really said that without thinking twice. I instinctively fiddle with my bangs first, until I let out a sigh and give in.  
“...I just want to do more coupley things with you, is that-”  
“-if you say ‘selfish’, I’m not letting you finish that assignment.”  
  
Yamato-kun cuts me off by briefly kissing the crown of my head, and returns to stirring the pot. His university room has always been small and intimate, but today that’s amplified by tenfold; as I become more aware of how close we are, _lost_ in our own paradise.  
  
“...is there something else you want to call me?” I ask first, feeling like I’ve run a marathon with how fast my heart is beating.  
“... _ange_ …,” he whispers, even a mouse would be louder. Glancing over his shoulder, Yamato-kun’s face has painted itself as a scarlet rose.  
“What was that?” I inquire, tilting my head in curiosity. He turns his entire body to me, one hand shoved into his jeans pocket while the other is still working the stove.  
“ _Mon ange_ ,” my boyfriend repeats with a noticeable accent, “It’s French for ‘my angel’...is it-”  
“-if you say ‘too much’, I’m going to ask Takeru-kun to hold an intervention,” it was my turn to cut him off, and we both burst into laughter.

  
“I wasn’t going to point it out, but you called me ‘Yama-chan’ when you were drunk,” he lightly teases, and I find that Yamato-kun’s cooking isn’t the only thing filling this room with steam.  
“Well, if you’re pointing that out, I might as well call you ‘Matty’ again.”  
“ ‘Matty Ishida’ doesn’t sound all that bad for a son,” he conveniently puts on the kettle, turns his back to me and says under his breath, “... _our son_.”  
  
  


A knock on the door startles me, my boyfriend puts his hand up and opens his door. On the other side, Takeru-kun grins like an imp with Tokomon snoozing away in his arms; at his feet Tsunomon and Nyaromon bounce into the room. I’m at a loss for words, but my face shifts into a friendly smile as my Digimon partner nuzzles up against me; with Yamato-kun’s partner jumping enthusiastically by my side.  
  
“You guys are here early,” I comment, remembering the last time we saw the Digimon was at the start of January before they had to return to the Digital World to run their patrols.  
“Koushiro-san mentioned there’s been unusual behaviour happening on their side,” Takeru-kun explains, settling down at the table and stretching his limbs. I instinctively tap at the assignment.  
“Have you done this already?”  
“A-ni-ki, tell your teacher girlfriend to chill, it’s the weekend,” he yawns and I still can’t help but blush to hear him say those words. His brother puts down one plate on the table and lightly hits the back of Takeru-kun’s head.  
“ _Be nice_ , otherwise your dinner’s going to be extra spicy,” Yamato-kun warns, and I’m back to being confused.  
  
“...his dinner?” I question out loud, patting Nyaromon’s head while simultaneously scratching Tsunomon’s chin.  
“Well, his and the Digimon,” Yamato-kun corrects himself, now putting down plastic plates for them.  
“Wait, are we not have your-”  
“Woah, you didn’t tell Hikari-chan you’re taking her out on a _date_ ?”  
  
The older Ishida gives his brother a death stare, the younger Takaishi holding up Tokomon as a pseudo shield.  
“...whoops, that was meant to be a surprise, right…?”  
“No point keeping the cat in the bag,” Yamato-kun sighs, resting one hand on his hip. He lifts his head, simply looking back at me, as a small brush colours his cheeks. Yamato-kun holds out his hand, and instinctively turns his head away in embarrassment.  
  
I don’t even mind that we have the audience of Takeru-kun and our Digimon, I grab onto his brother’s hand; and Yamato-kun pulls me to my feet.  
“What kind of Shakespearian play is this?” Takeru-kun jokes, and I can’t help but giggle. Yamato-kun grips onto my hand tightly, confidently smirking at his brother.  
“Thanks again for babysitting the Digimon,” my boyfriend ruffles Takeru-kun’s hair, who tries to swat him away while chuckling.  
“If it means I get to eat your cooking, Aniki, I’d even sell my kidney.”  
“With university, next year, you’re going to need it,” Yamato-kun looks back in my direction, and this time he doesn’t take his eyes off me.  
“Okay, Mr Romantic, I’ll go on a date with you if you finally let me finish my assignment first.”

  
(Half an hour later)

He starts to rev up the engine of his motorcycle as he does on a daily basis, as if Yamato-kun's motorcycle is an extension of himself. Meanwhile, I'm standing a couple of feet away, awkwardly holding onto the spare helmet he gave as I tremble in my place; and it's not because of the winter air. As he did before, Yamato-kun looks me straight in the eye and offers his hand.

"We've been up against a vampire-demon and what was basically the embodiment of the apocalypse, and you're afraid of my motorcycle?" He questions earnestly, his hand still left open. I fidget with the helmet.

"Weren't you the one acting like a coy middle school boy about our date?" I ask back, trying to interject some humour as a way to mask up my nerves. Timidly I reach out for his hand, but the moment our skin touches, I've re-acquainted myself with the level of peace Yamato-kun brings into my life.

"Just hold until me, and I'll drive slow," he reassures me with a gentle smile, pulling me close, "Sit down like you would on Nefertimon, _Ange_."

Throwing one leg over the backseat, I grab onto his shoulder for support and settle in my place. While both of his hands return to the motorcycle's handles, I secure the helmet on my head and edge closer; Yamato-kun responds to my touch by straightening his back.

"You all good?" He checks in with me, lifting one foot off the ground and leaning forward.

"Mhmm," I hum while wrapping one arm around his waist, another grabbing his shoulder and resting my cheek against his leather-clad.

" _Ange_ , I want you to keep your eyes shut for most of the ride. Takeru might have spoiled the first half, but the main event of our date is going to be a _surprise_."

Despite how many things he's said, my heart still skips a beat whenever Yamato-kun calls me ' _Ange_ ' and uses the word 'date'. It's childish, I know, but I've never had a boyfriend before. For most of my life, being with Yamato-kun sounded like something out of a dream; someone who I'm technically close to but so out of reach.

Now during this winter evening, as I hold onto him and the sound of his motorcycle filling our ears; I can't wait to open my eyes and reconfirm that this is reality. The sound of traffic reached its peak a while ago, as we leave the city of Odaiba behind us, I can finally hear Yamato-kun humming under his breath.

"No peeking, alright?" He teases as a whiff of cold air passes by us.

"I promise, I promise," I manage to say in between giggles,"The last thing I saw was us leaving the parking lot of your university dorm."

"Are you cold?" He asks timidly, Yamato-kun's driving speed slowing down. What felt like the tip of a tree branch briefly brushed my shoulder.

"N-not at all," I stutter, my ears picking up on the sound of birds flapping their wings at this hour,"Really."  
  
We come to a stop, his hand holding onto mine as he shuts off the engine. Yamato-kun’s thumb strokes the inner part of my wrist, where the veins run, slowly guiding me off of his vehicle.  
“Are you just going to leave your bike here?” I question him, fearing for it as if we were leaving behind a baby.  
“We’ll be close by,” he answers, his tone gentle and reassuring.

Another winter breeze passes by us, carrying with it the whispers of the forest. I tighten my grip around his hand, letting Yamato-kun guide me as I find ourselves settling down on our backs. Instead of feeling the rough forest floor, I’m surprised that we’re lying down on a scratchy blanket.  
  
“...please tell me this is your blanket and this wasn’t just something you found abandoned in the literal woods,” I mumble.  
“I swear on Gabumon’s pelt this is mine, it has been washed,” he chuckles, resting our joined hands on his chest as Yamato-kun slips another beneath my shoulders; pulling me close to his body.  
  


  
Yamato-kun’s heart beats steadily, the rhythm of it lulling me and I have to ask myself if this is a dream. 

"If I had the guts to ask you out during the summer, it could have been a better date. But you know, the winter sky's beautiful in its own right too, it always has been. Guess tonight I have the pleasure of discovering that with you, _Ange_ ."  
  
“Is that my cue to open my eyes?”  
He responds by securing his lips on mine, and instead of shutting my eyes tight to savour the moment; I slowly open them to preserve the sight of my everlasting winter love before me.  
  
My other hand traces his chest, finding its way along his collarbone until I use my fingers to pull our faces apart. Yamato-kun gazes at me with heavy eyelids, his azure eyes telling me he’s hungry for more. I smile sheepishly at him, tracing the same lips that just kissed mine, wondering to myself what I taste like.  
  
“What’s the real reason you brought me out here?” I ask earnestly, scouting closer to bury my head in the crook of Yamato-kun’s neck. I caress the hand that’s entwined with mine, and he caresses back.  
“I thought I’d take you stargazing for our first date, on our way here I could already point out where ‘Sirius’ was.”  
“So is that your favourite star because it’s associated with dogs?”  
  
Yamato-kun bursts into laughter, the sound of his honey-dripped voice has grown on me over the years as a sort of melody. I lose myself in this dream come to life, thinking that I’ve already seen my favourite star; for tonight he holds me tight as he always has and will do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely nothing about motorcycles & had to look up a diagram to make sure I wasn’t talking out of my ass. The nickname bit *cough* eytheysaidthetitleofthestory *cough* was something I already made plans for back in November of last year. Literally letting this fic marinate.
> 
> I tried reading up about the ‘winter triangle’, ‘winter hexagon’, and generally what’s visible during winter nights (while trying to understand what’s reasonable given that they’re in Odaiba). But I got too anxious about sounding dumb & leaving the stargazing section up to y’all’s imagination


	4. I’ve Watched You Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my monkey brain and I thought I was being all cute having Yams' nickname for Hik be 'Ange' and like having it be rooted in his French ancestry. At the time of writing this, one of the Digigames revealed an evolution of Angewomon called LovelyAngemon (or among those lines) & at first I was like 'omg I love her marry me'.
> 
> But more importantly, it took me this long to realize Yams' nickname for Hik is basically the same name/word etc for Angewomon...and Angemon...
> 
> The Narrator : Yeah Idk how this dumbass manage to graduate from uni either

[Taichi’s perspective, February.]

I initially moved out for a sense of independence, even though I was still living in the same city as my family, at least it meant I could be responsible for my own place. But after  _ the accident _ , I visited the apartment, checked in on Hikari every other night. 

I wasn't the only one, understandably Takeru would too. Gradually Sora did as well, but lately, she's been glancing around the apartment as if she's looking for something. Not quite the strangest, but still puzzling me, is that Yamato's been making more trips to the apartment. Hell, even when I'm not there, I'd find he was.

Bless his heart, honestly, Yamato's a great friend. I know when my folks were still around, they'd joke what a wonderful son he would be if they could adopt him. It came to the point where Mum even gave Yamato a spare key for emergencies or if he didn't feel like staying at the mancave he shared with Uncle Hiroaki. Since I still kept the bunk bed I used to share with Hikari, that saved him many nights of back-pain if he had to sleep on the floor.

I'd usually be the one calling it a night first, but end up waking up by the sound of my own snoring. That would have been around 2:00 am give or take, but I'd hear rustling from above me. I thought somehow Agumon crossed over to our world, but then I'd remember Yamato was staying over; so I'd ask him while being half-awake:

"...dude, can't sleep?"

I wouldn't get a response at first until his little blonde head would lean over. I could never make out what expression he had, but I swore he looked flustered.

"...Hikari used to sleep here, right?" I found it odd he stopped calling her 'chan', but I was never fully awake to ask him why.

"Yeah, when she was like...eight," I'd respond lazily with a yawn, and end up having a pillow thrown at my face.

"I'm serious, Taichi. I know she's your little sister, but she's not a kid anymore."

"I didn't-" I'd kick beneath his bed in an effort to rattle him back, but only end up hurting myself,"-mean it like that. She hasn't slept on this bunk bed around the same year we first fought Diaboromon!...or was it after?"

"....so Hikari really wouldn't mind me sleeping here-"

Having enough, I threw the pillow back at him, only for it to limply hit the side of the bed and fall to the ground. Feeling embarrassed more than anything, I'd lay on my side and face the wall, as if hiding from Yamato.

"Geez, since you're so hung up, why don't you just ask her already?" I sheepishly raised my index finger and pointed in the direction of my door, "Hikari's just across the hall,  _ Romeo _ ."

For a few minutes, I heard him wrestle with the sheets. For a couple of seconds, I felt him climb down the ladder. For what felt like an eternity, I caught Yamato standing at my door, opening it ever so slightly and peering across the hall where my sister was.

I can't pinpoint an exact year, but I think this happened late in Middle School. For the rest of the night, Yamato climbed back into the top bunk; and when we woke up the next morning, he kept avoiding Hikari as if she made him nervous.

It was the strangest thing, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. To this day where he'll be turning twenty-two in a few weeks, I still haven't asked him what that night was about.

  
  


But I can ask this :

"Who are you making Valentine's chocolates for?"

Hikari jumps in her place, nearly dropping a ceramic bowl. Tailmon looks up from her section of the kitchen, chopping up a few burnt pieces with a knife, and thankfully not her claws. Closing the apartment door behind me, Koromon bounces into the scene and salivates over my sister's creation.

"O-Onii-chan!" She calls out to me like a ghost, her eyes shifting from side to side while fidgeting with her hair. Funny, Hikari only does that when she's nervous or embarrassed, but I can't put my finger on why that is.

"Am I not welcome here anymore?" I joke while opening the fridge, only to find containers filled to the brim with more chocolates. Each one has a sticky note attached to it, some saying things like 'too sweet' and others have 'absurdly bitter' scribbled on them.

"We just thought you'd still be in class," Tailmon explains, pushing her chopped up pieces into a pot and gesturing at me to hand her the condensed milk.

"My professor caught a cold," I respond, trying my best not to spill the substance as both girls look at me with concern, "I was about to call Yamato and tell him to come over-"

" _ Don't _ !"

If I wasn't going to spill the condensed milk a second ago, I almost did just now. Thankfully, Tailmon elegantly catches it in time and mutters how clumsy humans can be. If my sister wasn't already looking so nervous and meek before, she is now. Hikari looks no bigger than a mouse that desperately wishes she could crawl into a hole and hide; a cherry-red one for that.

I slowly piece together the situation, but it's only giving me more questions than answers.

"...are you making obligatory choco for Yamato?" Hikari blushes even harder, balling one hand into a fist I place it on top of my other hand as if hitting a nail into something, grinning at her.

"Must be for the fact he's been coming over so much, right? When he comes over to look after you?"

My sister's face relaxes, she drops her shoulders and looks like I've taught her how to breathe again. Even Koromon stops and looks at her, mirroring me in waiting for a confirmation. From the corner of my ear, I hear Tailmom stifling a chuckle and walking back to the fridge with a smug look on her furry face.

"Y-yeah...I'm making obligatory chocolate for Yama-kun... _ Yamato-san _ ," clearing her throat, she turns on her heel and rushes to her bedroom, completely putting her baking on hold,"For Yamato- _ san _ ."

I'm left in an utter state of confusion as Tailmon follows after her partner, but not before turning to face me and giving a Cheshire-like grin,

"Don't worry, Taichi, she's making a few for you too. You're always going to be her No.1 man."

  
  
  


[Koushiro’s perspective]

  
  


Tapping away at my keyboard, the sound of Tentomon's buzzing wings fills the room, my tired eyes are still locked on the screen. Gritting my teeth, I reach out for a nearby file of police reports and Digimon sightings,  _ nothing _ . Leaning in my chair and distancing myself from work, I make a futile attempt to see if I'm missing something, anything. The answer still stands :  _ nothing _ .

I want to bang my head against the table before Tentomon hovers near my desk. Despite his lack of actual facial expressions, I can tell what he's trying to convey.

"Koushiro-han, why don't you take a break? I'll put on the radio."

I smile at him weakly to show my appreciation, reaching out for my bottle of oolong tea and wolfing it down. I took it in such gulps, I didn't realize the local station had put on this familiar tune:

  
“... _ Whenever these two collided, it was explosive _

_ Their embrace gave birth to a whole galaxy’s worth of stars _ .”

  
  


“Is this his song with the Teenage Wolves?” Tentomon asks, shifting his weight from side to side in an attempt to dance.

“No, his latest brand was Knife of Day...and they ended up breaking up too. I think this is a solo song,” I answer him, trying my best not to laugh at my companion.

“... _ And if they had the Time amounting to a thousands lives, _

_ These beings would have shared their fire across those lifetimes _

_ Over and over again until all that remained were smoke and ashes _ .”

“Interesting, it's still melancholic in nature, but he's not angry...as if he's-”

“-in love. Is Yamato-han with Sora-han again?” Tentomon finishes my thought but adds another. I consider this for a moment.

“I don't believe so,” I respond with uncertainty.   
  
When was the last time they were together? I've known him since Elementary, and I'm not one to speak, but when was the last time I saw Yamato-san in love?

  
A buzz on the intercom brings me back to the moment, and I give our visitors permission to enter my office. Soon enough, a blonde boy and a brunette girl enter the room with their Digimon partners; exchanging polite greetings as I give a friendly nod. They waste no time giving in their reports, going over their latest Digimon sightings and any similar incidents. I furiously type away at my keyboard, taking notes while Tentomon acts as the host; ushering them in and offering snacks.   
  
This is all good business, but the topic that invaded my thoughts prior to their visit won’t stop bugging me. I eye the bearer of the Crest of Hope.

“Say, Takeru-san, and please tell me if I'm intruding,” I take a sip of my tea before continuing, “There's something that has come to my attention about Yamato-san.”

“Is it about his engineering classes? Koushiro-san, he said he's having a group meeting to work on it,” Hikari-san suddenly answers, I blink back in confusion.   
  


“Oh, yeah he did ask for help. T-thank you, Hikari-san,” is what left my mouth. But what I really wanted to say was ‘Why out of everyone, would you know that, Hikari-san?’. Well, we are a pretty small knit circle, it wouldn’t be the most bizarre thing considering our group dynamic. 

“Shoot me,” Takeru-san begins, “He's getting better at opening up.”   
As he says that, he looks specifically at Hikari-san's direction. Perhaps it's just a light jab on how she doesn't do the same because right now she’s blushing.

“Alright...when was the last time, and I'm just curious but if this isn't-”   
Without a second thought, Patamon flies towards me, catching me off guard. I’m a tad confused, but he happily laughs and snuggles up to me like a baby. It’s as if he came to get the word out of me, a couple of exchanges between the two tell me I should spit it out.

“-I wanted to ask when was the last time you saw your brother being in love?”

He becomes rigid, forcing a smile. She turns her back to us, settling on one of the chairs, Plotmon by her side. 

“...come again?” Takeru-san croaks out.

“So it is a heavy topic-”

“-it's not that!” Hikari-san lets out in a squeaky voice, and I can’t help but wonder what's wrong, “...no, it's not that, it's n-not the topic…”   
  


This is just her being a good family friend, I shouldn’t read too much into it. Takeru-san stifles a laugh, going over to Hikari-san’s side and ruffling her hair, bending down to pass on a whisper.

  
  


“Yeah, my brother's in love with someone.”   
  


I’m honestly surprised.Hikari-san jumped in her seat, while Plotmon is looking at him annoyed. Takeru-san winks in my direction.

“But  _ who _ is it, that's a secret.”   
  
The blonde walks towards the mini-fridge, fetching a drink for himself.    
“Or maybe I'm just messing with you, who's to say. The only one that can answer you for certainty is Aniki...and his secret  _ lover _ .”

Hikari-san finally gets up, lightly slamming her tiny fists against him; Takeru-san simply chuckles in return. After everything I’ve just observed, this can only mean one thing:  _ she's in on the secret _ . Hikari-san just wants to be a good family friend to Yamato-san, Takeru-san is just messing with me...right?

  
  
  


(A few years ago. Koushiro and the younger Chosen Children were still in Middle School, Yamato had just started as a Highschool freshman.)

I'm not even in the same school yet, but I've heard of what goes on at Tsukishima High. Sora-san wouldn't touch it, Taichi-san just becomes awkward, and asking Yamato-san directly just puts him into a foul mood (on account of hearing this from people outside of our Chosen Children group).

Yamato Ishida wrote a love song, and everyone's speculating who's the object of his affections.

Naturally, fingers were pointed at Sora-san, and that could be true on some days. I say 'some' because while the two started dating in Middle School, it wasn't the most stable of relationships. There's no bad blood or animosity, they just figured out that they're better off as friends than a couple. When you piece it together after all the 'breaks', I think they were together for a year give or take.

From what I can deduct, it's perfectly natural to write about your former girlfriend long after the breakup. We grew up together, raised each other since our adventures in the Digital World. There were subtle signs that once they reached puberty, it made sense for Yamato-san and Sora-san to be together.

But it also made sense why they wouldn't last, or at least the way Sora-san said it:

"...it's not the right time and place."    
  
To this day, I can vividly recall how bittersweet her tone of voice was.   
"But I know one day, he'll be able to love like I've loved him now. So I'll wait, and support him in any way I can, as a  _ friend _ ."

  
When I first heard that all those years ago, I went through second-hand heartache for her.

Another couple of weeks would pass. Sora-san would check up on how everyone's doing, Taichi-san would play the part of a jester, but Yamato-san would remain static. A tight upper lip, his thoughts a thousand miles away from us, and the muse of his heart kept tucked away for him alone.

At some point, I heard the song myself. Not through a radio recording, I heard Yamato-san sing it himself. Albeit, he didn't know I was listening, and I came by his place to drop off some papers about advanced S.T.E.M. papers (to help with his future of wanting to be an astronaut). Through the crack of his door, when I came early (the Ishidas should really invest in better security), I heard him sing:

  
  


_ “I've watched you dance through the storm, _

_ And the way you moved that night in your divine form _

_ It was as if the winds themselves and their cutthroat blades _ _  
_ _ had no business raining on your parade.” _

_ “I've watched you dance in the snow, _

_ And as the world was lulled into sleep  _ _  
_ _ with a layer of angel feathers descending in an outflow _

_ There you remained as all the devils  _ _  
_ _ and their wicked eyes zoned in the shadow of your show, _

_ You didn't mean it to happen, but at dawn and the following tomorrows _ _  
_ _ the Heavens welcomed back a few of her fallen brethren.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’ve watched you dance before me long before we were teens, _ _  
_ _ And it broke every part of me when I realized _ _  
_ _ I could never join in your serene routine. _ _  
_ _ But what I can offer is my voice, _ _  
_ _ And hope my melodies would be a worthy choice  _

_ for me to serenade you with.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You, the Spirit who has tamed storms,  _ _  
_ _ requesting they use their power to create a thousand verdures _ _  
_ _ And had snow wishing it could be that pure.” _

  
  
  


At that moment, I too wondered who was the girl behind the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, I’ve always had trouble differentiating my characters and their POV (and that’s coming from someone who tries writing a story involving at least 12 OCs)  
> At the time of writing this, I got a new job & understandably I have less time to work on my writing. In fact the time when I usually find I’m ‘in the zone’ is on the ride home,  
> Tapping away on google docs because lord knows I’ll be absolutely knackered when I do have ‘free time’. 
> 
> For Kou’s perspective, I tried going light on the flowery lang, but also tiptoeing a thin line of not trying to make him so robotic/be the exposition dump faerie (on top of the usual proofreading)


	5. A Heaven that Welcomes All Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this a bit earlier because, on the actual 20th of this month, I think I'm going to be absolutely knackered after work. Consider this as a 2nd Val's special & early bday celebration for Yams! (ofc according to my own HC)
> 
> Yea this chapter is going to make some light references to partying. Nothing too flashy & still very much fluff.

[Yamato’s perspective, 26th February. His 22nd Birthday.]

I didn’t have many plans for my twenty-second birthday, that was until a certain Mimi Tachikawa heard I was turning twenty-two and _insisted_ I had a party.  
  
It had been quite some time since all of us could gather together, mainly exchanging emails and the occasional video calls. One of which our goggle-wearing loser mentioned it would be my birthday soon, nothing unusual there. Taichi is my best friend, if I’m not spending my birthday with my slightly-awkward-to-be-around-each-other family, I usually would be with him. 

Again, that was the plan for this year; with the secret inclusion that Hikari-chan and I are together now. But apparently in America, turning twenty-two is a big deal. I still remember how Daisuke pointed out ‘wasn’t the number twenty-one?’  
  
To which Mimi enthusiastically responded:  
_Ok but 22?? That’s where the real fun begins ;)_ _  
_  
Koushiro filled us with how it’s to do with the drinking culture (but we’re in Japan, the legal age is 20 years old). Truthfully, we all know Mimi just wanted to have an excuse to have a party. Honestly, we did miss each other’s company and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.  
  
Especially after hearing about the Christmas one (a night I still tease Hikari-chan about) and more intimate New Year’s celebration (an evening we both can fondly look back on), every Chosen Child seemed to be on the same boat for a much-needed gathering. 

There’s also the issue of Digimon reappearing in the Real World again, so that’s definitely going to be the life of the party. What none of us expected was how Mimi went ahead and rented out an entire apartment for this ‘simple party’.  
  
Needless to say, the second generation of Chosen Children had to make a few calls and explain to their parents. Of course, we’ve had gatherings over the years, and plenty of sleepovers. But this time, it’s _different_ , and for all the birthdays it had to land on, it had to be _mine_. 

I let out a heavy sigh as Mimi’s last message makes itself known on my phone screen, and I put my device away in a blind attempt to ignore the whole ordeal. Seeing this, Hikari-chan comes to my side and hugs me from behind; I hug her back to show my appreciation.  
  
“You never know, it could be fun,” she tries her best to brighten my mood while simultaneously carrying the weight with me, and I love her for that.  
“Yeah, someone could get drunk _again_ and we’ll have _another_ grand confession,” Takeru slyly comments while coming out of the bathroom, and I throw a scrunched up piece of paper in his direction.  
“That aside,” my poor girlfriend clears her throat, “I think we should get going.”  
  
One look at the clock has my brother and I raising an eyebrow. Even the Digimon look at Hikari-chan with confusion, she lets go of me and starts cleaning up; an old habit she does whenever it’s time to leave.  
  
“...Mimi-chan wanted me to help her with something, so I have to get there early,” she timidly explains.  
“Oh, and spoil the surprise for the birthday boy?” Takeru nudges in my direction, and I push him away with a snort. 

I get up and help Hikari-chan, before swiftly grabbing onto her hand and clutching it to my chest; we lock eyes.  
“Pretty sure I already got my present, and she first came along as the Eight Chosen Child.”

  
  


[Sora’s perspective, an hour into Yamato’s birthday party.]

I thought I had my suspicions that Yamato and Hikari-chan were together, but I’ve hardly seen them stand closer than five feet all night.  
  
I rest my elbows on the balcony railing and watch the celebration from a distance : flashing lights, pop music, and extravagant decorations. I chuckle to myself and wonder if Mimi-chan remembered who this party was really for. Her intentions were pure, but she missed the mark for catering this to the birthday boy.  
  
I inhale the late February air as the rest of Odaiba continues on without me, until I find a staggering genius stumbling his way outside.  
  
“...Koushiro-kun?” I call out and offer my hands, he grips onto them and lets out a pent up cough.  
“-remind me to NEVER go near Joe-senpai after he’s had his medical practicals,” he groans and I can’t help but laugh. I eye my bottle of water and hand it over, Koushiro-kun looks like I’ve just given him a grenade. He points at it, squinting his eyes.  
  
“Sora-san, with all due respect, I don’t think-”  
“It’s just _water_ ,” I assure him, shoving it beneath his nose for a whiff, “But good to know you’re sober enough to not mix things up.”  
  
Soon enough, he wolfs it down, and I consider running to the convenience store because Mimi-chan definitely didn’t buy enough water bottles for the party.  
“Why aren’t you inside?” he asks, whipping his mouth with his sweater.  
  
My eyes dart about and try focusing on two figures, but I’m not so lucky this time.  
“Just something on my mind,” I lie, throwing my head back and gazing at the night sky, “Needed some fresh air.”  
“ _Is it about Yamato-san and Hikari-san_ ?”  
  
I immediately snap my head back and face my younger friend, his expression now changing, and I wonder if I’m hearing things.  
“...how did you…”  
“I thought it was pretty normal for you to be looking at Yamato-san,” Koushiro-kun begins, leaning against the railing too, “Whether that be because it’s his birthday, or that’s just you looking out for him like usual. But then I also saw you looking at someone else, a girl in fact, with-”  
  
“SORA. Shirooo,” Taichi comes stumbling in our direction, the smell of alcohol oozing out of his breath. Koushiro-kun wrinkles his nose at the childish nickname, and I force myself to laugh.  
  
“Whad are y-you-” he explodes into a hiccup, a half-filled cup in his hand, and I’m suddenly worried about the mess that’ll make, “...why don’t you two COME ON IN.”  
  
He said it more like a demand than an invitation, a crooked grin on his face and pointing back in like an energetic child, “...we’re playing truth or dare.”  
“Alright, alright,” I put my hands up and smile back at him, “We’ll be in soon.”  
  
The sound of a crash catches Taichi’s attention, and he rushes back in, still miraculously keeping his drink in his cup. I feel Koushiro-kun’s eyes on me as I make my way in.  
  
“...I’m sorry,” he whispers, and I stop.  
“For…” and I’m genuinely clueless. Pushing back his shoulders, an unusual blush colours his cheeks.  
“If what we think is true, and Yamato-san is with Hikari-san-”  
  
_Oh_ .  
  
I don’t give him the time to continue, grabbing him by the wrist and cocking my head to the party.

  
“Koushiro-kun, I think the night’s going to be very eventful. But whatever happens, know that I’m not looking at Yamato and Hikari-chan with sadness or any form of jealousy. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart.”  
“But you look so...so,” he stops himself, before taking in a breath and letting his words spill, “I still remember what you said when you guys first entered High School, you were so…”  
  
He doesn’t dare continue, fearing I might cry. He looks at me with sympathy, with compassion, and I can’t help but draw him in for a hug.  
  
“High School was so long ago, I mean come on, we’re in _our twenties_ ,” I pull back and let out a sigh, looking at him back with a smile, “And if we’re right, I think our little rockstar might be feeling a lil’ something something for our dear photographer. Gosh, I’ve been waiting for this day for _ages_ .”  
  
Letting go, I give him a sharp pat on the back and lead the way in. 

  
Most of us Chosen have gathered in a circle in the middle of the living room. I say most because in another corner because Joe-senpai is still fiddling with his bong; whereas Hida-kun’s mother was understandably concerned about letting her son join this type of party. I focus on who is here:  
  
Taichi’s finally made a mess with Mimi-chan uncharacteristically scolding him (probably because he wasted some good alcohol). Daisuke-kun’s clinging onto her like a koala, offering to ‘clean up’ his beloved idol’s mess. To his left, Miyako-chan has linked arms with Ichijouji-kun; the former of whom is sharing her pictures of her newborn nephews.  
  
Close by their side, Hikari-chan is attempting to hold a conversation with Takeru-kun. I say attempt because much like Daisuke-kun, our little basketball player has had a little too much to drink. Koushiro-kun and I settle down next to them, the sweet brunette flashing me the cutest smile I’ve ever seen.  
  
All is good, all is well until I see who’s missing.  
  
The sound of the toilet flushing brings my attention to the birthday boy, who comes out of the bathroom with a...handkerchief in his hands?  
  
I’m taken by surprise because usually, Yamato would shake his hands or rub them across his jeans after washing his hands. But he’s using a handkerchief, and I think I’m going insane because I’m trying to see what colour it is. He sandwiches himself between Taichi and Koushiro-kun, completing the circle, pointing at the corner.  
  
“Nah, Kido-senpai’s hardly sober,” Ichijouji-kun explains, covering up his own cough.  
“Oh, and Idiot One, Two, Three are?” Yamato asks back, pointing at Taichi, Daisuke-kun, and his brother in that order; earning a laugh from all of us.  
“D-didn’t realize this was comedy NIGHT,” Taichi lets out after a burp, attempting to throw a light punch in his best friend’s direction; but his lack of coordination betrays him. “But bet you’re used to that after being on stage so much, looking like a whole ass clown-”  
  
Before he can slip out another word, Yamato has Taichi in a headlock; the blonde wearing the expression of teasing older brother while his best friend whimpers. It’s friendly enough, unlike their brawls from their younger days, and everyone gets another laugh out of it. I’m so caught in the moment, I didn’t notice Hikari-chan getting up to separate the two boys; Koushiro-kun had to nudge me and point. 

Okay, it’s not unusual for her to be the pacemaker of her own brother and his best friend. But it does raise an eyebrow if it’s with the intention of her older brother...and someone who's more than just a friend.  
  
The younger brunette holds onto Taichi, muffling her giggles as her brother continues to tease Yamato; the latter of whom is threatening to wrestle him again with a smirk.  
  
“Eyy, stop hogging Aniki’s attention,” Takeru-kun blurts out, grabbing his best friend and pulling her back beside him, “W-we’re here to...we’re here to...damn, what were we gonna do?”  
  
I don’t have time to over-analyze the younger blonde’s words because Mimi-chan enthusiastically jumps up, pointing at the glass bottle in the middle of our circle.  
  
“Truth or DARE,” the light brown-haired girl squeals, reaching out for the bottle, “Don’t think I need to explain that, we’ll take turns spinning this bottle around. Spinners get to ask _whatever_ they want.”  
  
Mimi-chan turns the bottle swiftly to Yamato’s end, winking at him, “Birthday boy gets to spin first. After you, Taichi. After him, ME. So on and so forth.”

  
He reaches out for it, eyes dancing around the room, and with his signature smirk; he starts the game. We all sit on the edge of our seats until the bottle lands on me of all people. I lock eyes with our resident musician, and I return the smile.  
  
“Okay, then, Takenouchi, truth or dare?” Yamato asks, and I start to grin at his usage of my surname.  
“Woah there, Ishida, why so formal?” I ask back, considering my choices, “I’ll start off with truth.”  
“Let’s see,” I watch the way he moves, and I wonder if everyone else has seen him like this. If...Hikari-chan recognizes when Yamato’s deep in thought, or that the way his eyes narrow doesn’t always mean he’s mad. I wonder what they talk about; if she’s managed to go past the small talk and hear him when he cries in his sleep.  
  
I wonder what it’s like to fully love him, and be properly loved by him.  
  
Yamato snaps his fingers, looking back my way.  
“It’s nothing too exciting, but I want you to tell us what’s your favourite flower,” he leans forward, “Your _real_ favourite flower.”  
  
I’m slightly confused by his choice of words until it dawns on me. A smile carves itself into my heart and finds itself on my lips.  
“Spider lilies, specifically red ones,” I answer, and Hikari-chan squeals. Yamato looks at her direction, mouthing a ‘told you so’. If I wasn’t convinced before, I am now.  
  
Since she’s closer to me, I reach out for her hand, and she’s still enthusiastically moving like a little girl - goddamnit, _she’s too cute_ .  
“I’m sorry for exploding like that,” she begins, and I want to pinch her cheeks, “But I’m just so happy for you! Yamato-san’s told me you used to say ‘morning glories’ because they’re more cheerful, but you really like spider lilies.”  
  
Hikari-chan’s so pure, she just wants those around her to be happy. Taichi’s really lucky to have a sister like her, being able to grow up beside that million-dollar smile. I hope he won’t get too jealous when he finds out his best friend’s going to be the reason his sister’s so giddy.  
  
That’s right, Yamato doesn’t need someone to mother him, and Hikari-chan doesn’t need someone to constantly protect her. They’ve grown past that, what they need is someone of equal footing; someone to stand by each other’s side, but still have room to accept change. Yamato and Hikari-chan have each other for that, they’re never going to stop being good-hearted people because they already are. It’s when they’re together, they can be better too; better for each other.  
  
Yamato doesn’t need a literal ray of sunshine, and Hikari-chan doesn’t need the strictest soldier to help her with her independence. But what gaps they do have, they'll find the other can fill it up; I have no doubt their love can do that and tenfold.  
  
Now, I do wonder, what would it be like to be raised in a household with both of them - being part of their Light Friendly family.  
  


  
I let go of Hikari-chan’s hand first, winking at Yamato, who looks at me confused. On the other hand, maybe saying ‘they’re more than friends’ is dismissive of what true friendship can do.

  
  
Taichi mumbles how lame that first round was and I stick my tongue out to him as he... _kicks_ the bottle. Koushiro-kun has to remind him that it’s not a football; emphasizing if it was, no one wants a glass football full of alcohol. Yamato starts to poke his companion on the cheek, who oddly doesn’t mind.  
  
“Yup, he’s totally wasted,” the blonde confirms and the sober ones among us let out a collective ‘oh’.  
  
The bottle lands on Miyako-chan, I can already tell Taichi’s struggling to be the ‘mean senior’ or ‘tame upperclassman’. The lavender-haired girl notices this and puts up a peace sign.  
“Unlike the other babies here,” she gloats, earning a look from Daisuke-kun, “I’m already in university, nothing’s off the table.”  
“Well then, Big Shot, truth or dare?”  
“Are you kidding me? Dare, of course!”  
“I dare you to…,” Taichi eyes her phone, and suddenly she’s a fidgeting schoolgirl again, “To lend me your phone and text your mum.”  
  
I can see actual goosebumps on her skin, our junior cocking her head to the side.  
“Come again?” she squeaks at him.  
“You heard Taichi-senpai,” Daisuke-kun takes this opportunity to grab onto her phone and tosses it in the brunette’s direction, hardly giving the poor owner time to react.  
  
Miyako-chan starts to flail around, begging for ‘backies’ while Ichijouji-kun holds her back, attempting to comfort his distressed girlfriend. I study Taichi’s face, oh, I know _that_ face. Making eye contact, Taichi hands her phone back to Miyako-chan, who starts scrambling about.  
  
“To open? Or maybe I should just pretend it never happened? But it’s Ma, oh god. Yagami-senpai, what did you-”  
She’s cut off by Ichijouji-kun, who has taken the liberty to take her phone away, promising he’ll give it back once she’s calmed down. 

  
  
As much as I want to stay for Mimi-chan’s turn, I realize I’ve drunk a bit too much and excuse myself to use the bathroom. While I’m away, I hear a bit of hollering and what sounds like off-key singing. Guess it was a dare because once I return, Mimi-chan’s holding onto her sides, and I’ll never know who was subjected to her (what I can assume) dare.

  
  


Daisuke-kun staggers in his place, moving around like an actual chimpanzee, and the rest of us wonder if this is drunk him or just regular him. He looks like he’s about to fall asleep, and Ichijouji-kun has already scooted closer in case he collapses on the spot. Yamato starts to chuckle, gesturing at Takeru-kun and whispering something at him. Daisuke-kun looks at his senior, squinting and pursing his lips.  
  
“...what’s so funny?” the burgundy-haired boy asks with a slur in his voice, “It’s me, isn’t it? You’re raufing at ME.”  
“No, no,” the blonde lies, attempting to hide his snickers and maintaining eye contact.  
“Okay, okay…,” Daisuke-kun says, finally grabbing onto the bottle and giving it a hard spin, all eyes on him and his slightly dazed face.  
“Are you…,” Yamato squints back, looking slightly perplexed, “Daisuke, are you alright? You look like you’re about to shit yourself.”  
“Oh my God,” Miyako-chan speaks up, her eyes widening, and puts her hands forward, “I know that look, Daisuke’s trying to _think_ .”  
  
We all erupt into laughter, even Daisuke-kun himself until he looks like a lost child. My lavender-haired junior reaches out for her friend and pats him like he’s a pet.  
“Guys, I’m serious, Daisuke...Daisuke’s,” even Miyako-chan can’t contain her laughter, losing her composure, “Oh, buddy, you’re so shit-faced.”  
  
The bottle eventually stops in time, landing on Hikari-chan. Daisuke-kun reaches out for the bottle again, and we all raise an eyebrow until we see him attempting to open it with his teeth.  
“No, no,” Ichijouji-kun softly says, taking the bottle away, “You can’t drink it... _yet_ . We’re still playing a game, it landed on Yagami-san.”  
“Hold on, there are…,” Daisuke-kun holds up two fingers, “...this many Yag Yags.”  
“The younger one, dipshit,” Yamato teases once more.  
“Okay…,” our junior lets out a hiccup, throwing his head back, “Younger Yag Yag, truth or...or…”  
“Dare,” Hikari-chan finishes for him, giggling, “And that’s my pick.”  
  
Daisuke-kun lets out a chuckle, still hanging his head back and lazily waving a finger around, “I dare you to kiss the birthday _boy_.”

The entire room momentarily goes silently, interrupted by Joe-senpai who lets out a low whistle. The next sound comes from Mimi-chan, who starts making animalistic noises, akin to the ones heard in American films. Daisuke-kun cocks his head to the side, finally looking back at the said birthday boy.

"De-das wut you get…," he hiccups and finally snuggles up to Ichijouji-kun,"Making fun of me...ehehe."

I snap my head back to Yamato, who looks very nonchalant. I whip my head to Hikari-chan, who's straightening out her dress. Am I overthinking?

Taichi downs another drink, slapping his best friend on the back, the only time I've seen Yamato release an emotion apart from neutral since the dare.The blonde clears his throat, raising an eyebrow at the brunette, and suddenly I'm aware of how Koushiro-kun has grabbed onto me as if I'm a shield.

"Getting a kiss from Hik Hik, wow," Takeru-kun joins in, swaying his body from side-to-side,"Wat a birthday GIFT."

"Lucky bastard…," Mimi-chan mutters, now howling like a wolf.

Hikari-chan giggles, fiddling with her hair. On the opposite end, Yamato starts to _stim_ (okay, maybe I can read into this), grumbling about if they can do the dare in private.

"Come on," Taichi pushes his best friend in the direction of his sister, already pouring his next drink, "Let me drown myself so I don't have to see you two locking lips."

We all laugh once more, a more nervous one coming from Yamato as he approaches Hikari-chan, the latter of whom puts on the sweetest smile I've ever seen. Everyone knows this is a dare, everyone knows this is just a game. It's entirely plausible I'm deluding myself, like when you're scared in the middle of the night, your mind tricks your eyes into making you think you're facing the boogie man himself.

It's just a dare until I see how Yamato cups Hikari-chan's face, in his palm he holds his entire world and a heaven that welcomes all lovers.

He's the one that leans in first, but she's the one that presses their lips together. They remain like that for a heartbeat, nothing longer, nothing shorter. But the kiss shared between Hikari-chan and Yamato is like watching how Winter embraces Spring. A transition of time that comes every year, and turns rosy cheeks into infectious smiles.

How Winter accepts that its period of frost and snowflakes will return, but until then, Spring thanks it for looking after the Earth and setting up the groundwork. From there, the Seasons exchange a promise to follow up after one another; an oath to paint the days and change the nights.

Hikari-chan breaks away first, her lips fluttering away like falling cherry blossom petals. Yamato's azure eyes hold her gaze and pierce her soul, rivaling the sapphire hues of cold skies.

He returns back to his seat, resting his chin on his hand, and shoots a look at Ichijouji-kun.

"It's just a game, guys. Ken, your turn to spin the bottle."

  
  
  


[Yamatos’ perspective, after the party.]  
  


Just as I tuck my brother into bed, Taichi rolls out and lands headfirst against the wooden floorboard. From across the room, Hikari-chan puts up her hand and handles her brother, ushering him back to sleep. The party lasted (for better or for worse) until 2:00 am.

Despite their earnest efforts, the only people to remain sober are my girlfriend and I. Mimi already went to the trouble of renting this place (seriously, where does the money come from?), so we silently agreed we'd just stay the night and prevent that drunken brawls that could happen on the streets. Instead, they could happen here and relive a whole childhood of being up in each other's business.

I settle on the edge of the bed and stretch, thinking I can finally rest for the night until Hikari-chan winks at me, leaving me with my smirk as she walks away. I whip my head around, ensuring our respective brothers are dead asleep ; and join her, securing one arm around her waist.

"I really wanted to give it to you on your actual birthday," she stands on her toes to peck my cheek, before pulling me into another room, "But things got out of hand."

"Pray tell, is 'it' going to be that there's another _outrageous_ party in this room?" I joke while shutting the door behind me, Hikari-chan simply laughs and releases herself from my embrace; but I still hold onto her tiny hand.

"Okay, Ishida, close your eyes."

I do as my girlfriend says and feel her guide me to the bed, having me sit down. I hear the rustling of plastic and light footsteps, feeling Hikari-chan settle down next to me as she drops something onto my lap; resting her head against my shoulder while she snuggles up next to me. I lean towards her, taking in her perfume, and allow my fingers to dance on top of what feels like a palm-sized box.

  
  


"Originally, I wanted to make these myself," Hikari-chan softly begins, and I'm dying to know what she gave me, "But these hands aren't so crafty. You can open your eyes now."

My suspension builds as my eyes adjust to the light. True enough, a tiny black box sits on my lap, and I lift it up.

"...you know there's something _in_ the box," Hikari-chan brings up,"I'm not just giving you a tiny box.

"Oh yeah, yeah," I reassure her, fiddling with it with one hand, as the other one interlocks our fingers together, "I was just admiring it, it's a real fancy box-"

Resting on a velvet interior, I find a silver chain before me as a pendant presents itself, but Hikari-chan didn't just get me any necklace. My fingers pick up the charm first, staring at it in disbelief as I feel her beaming at the gift. An azure yin-yang symbol is at the centre of the charm, with at least eight cherry blossom-coloured spikes sprouting from it in a star formation.

" _Our_ crests," I let out in awe, absolutely gobsmacked. Hikari-chan's hands briefly let go of me, reaching for the necklace and placing it on me. With the click of the clasp, she leans back, her smile growing even brighter.

My eyes drift to her own neck, and I'm glad it does because I notice a similar silver chain on her. I raise a finger and lift it up, revealing an exact copy of my necklace on her; Hikari-chan blushes. I lean forward and press my lips against her forehead, moving down her face as she breaks into a fit of giggles. Taking my hands, I cup the back of her head and stroke it, using my other hand to pull her into a hug.

We remain in eye contact, ignoring the rest of the universe and getting lost in what we share; what we've created for each other.

"As beautiful as this is, I would like to see the one you made," I let the words fall out of my mouth as her blush turns into a light pink.

"...okay, I'll bring it around to your place next week," Hikari-chan agrees and I tighten my hug, she hugs me back with a dreamy look in her sparkling eyes.

"I'll take very, very good care of it."

"Oh, I know you will," she reaches out for my face, tracing my jaw with her thumb, "Because you already take excellent care of me."

  
  


"I had to pull a few strings for this one," she begins as if she's telling a story, and I could listen to her all day long.

"Would one of those strings with Mimi?" I ask, running my fingers through her chestnut locks.

"I scratch her back, she scratches mine," Hikari-chan simply answers, her tone mischievous and playful.

"Wait a minute," my mind starts to turn its gear and cogs, "If Mimi helped you out, does this have something to do with America-"

Once more, I'm rendered speechless by what has been thrust into my hands. What I see before me is sky-blue text against a snow-white background, three defining words staring back at me as the centre of the logo has a distinctive crimson star.

"...the Space Center Houston?" I ask as if it's not literally spelled out for me. Hikari-chan nods at me, urging me to open the envelope. My eyes instantly light up as I read the two pieces of paper.

"Hikari, these tickets are...they're-"

I feel her hands massage my shoulders until a similarly designed lanyard is left dangling over me (excuse the pun) and I'm seeing _stars_.

"Not only are they on discount," she verbalizes what I thought was simply too good to be true,"But we get a special pass to wander around the venue after visiting hours, uninterrupted...well with the obvious exception of security guards."

"...and Mimi got you these?"

"Well she knew a guy, who knew a guy, and made a few calls," she gestures her hand around to emphasize her point.

My hands tremble a little and I collapse onto the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. My girlfriend hovers over me, a faint blush colouring her face with a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Come here," I say breathlessly, patting at the spot next to me. Hikari-chan wastes my time to use my arm as a pillow, and I turn my head close enough for the tips of our noses to touch, sliding an arm around her.

"It's almost our two-month lunaversary too," I whisper to her, caressing the small of her back.

"February doesn't have 31 days," Hikari-chan whispers back, her smile never leaving her face as I find myself under an unbreakable spell.

"...are these supposed to be extended Valentine's presents too?"

"Yama, for the love of God, let me spoil you on your birthday," her fingers reach out for my hair, wrapping curls around her dainty finger, "You dingus."

"Well, I'm your dingus," the back of my hand strokes her cheek, sliding up to those bewitching hazel eyes, "So can this dingus celebrate his birthday by loving his girlfriend and letting her know just how wonderful she is?"

My touch lingers on her skin,"And you're right, I take excellent care of you, Hikari. I treasure you as my confidant as well as my soulmate. There’s not one side I favour over the other because they both make up you. I’ve made up my mind to treasure all of you, from the scars made from our digital adventures to the glow you’ve accumulated over the years on your own."

  
  


(The following morning, 7:00 am.)

The lingering scent of alcohol, weed, and what I'm hoping is just sweat oozes from the hallway; jolting me awake. I blink out the sleep from my eyes, my limbs slightly aching from our activities last night (we all learned a valuable lesson of not being near Joe-senpai after he's had a rough week at the clinic). The first thing I see is her chestnut hair, before my eyes drift to our matching necklaces, then back to her sleeping face.

I give Hikari-chan a gentle peck on the forehead, being careful not to wake her up while pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. She stirs around briefly, continuing her deep sleep as I leave her in search of food.

The floorboards creak before me, deflated balloons and empty bottles littered from room to room. Making my way to the kitchen, the only other person who's up is my own flesh and blood.

"Thought the girls were supposed to share a room," Takeru grins at me, raising his cup to his lips, "But after a quick glance, I noticed a certain gingerbread biscuit was missing."

"Morning to you too," I drag my feet to the cupboard and pull out two mugs, already thinking of what sort of breakfast I'll cook up for her," 'Gingerbread biscuit', Takeru, that's such a lame nickname."

"Oh, and you rather I say out loud: 'Hey, bro, did you enjoy sleeping with Hik'-"

I scramble on my feet and shut his mouth, his eyes full of mischief and I'm already out of breath first thing in the morning.

"...good thing everyone's still hungover and asleep," Takeru finishes, his voice still muffled as I let him go and continue making our drinks,"You're a pretty bold man, Aniki."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Well, my bag didn't have space for another hoodie-"

"-yeah 'cause it's filled up with such horrible-looking hats."

I feel a plastic bag being thrown at me, and I glance over my shoulder quick enough to see Takeru stick out his tongue at me.

"-ANYWAY, so like yeah my bag was full, so before we left I actually opened yours-"

"Geez, thanks for asking for my permission. You-are-so-polite," I commented sarcastically.

"Okay, Romeo. At least I'm polite enough not to point out you didn't pack any condoms or-"

I almost drop the mug in my hand and scream on the top of my lungs, turning to face him. I must look like a madman because Takeru raises an eyebrow like I'm the lunatic here.

"...what the hell?" I whisper, feeling like my entire face is on fire.

"Oh, so you're old enough to know about the birds and the bees'," Takeru whispers back mockingly, mimicking my voice, "But still naive enough to not use protection-"

"AGAIN," I raise my voice slightly, and I can see how my skin is redder than a tomato, "Why the hell would I need c-con...why on God's green earth would I need protection?"

Takeru looks genuinely surprised, and I'm still standing with heated cheeks that rival the burning sun.

"...so you and Hikari-chan haven't slept together…," he sounds no louder than a mouse.

"Oh my God, get your head out of the GUTTER," I groan into my hands, my eyes snapping open and I shoot another look at him, "Wait, that's what you meant earlier-"

My brother has the nerve to raise a suggestive eyebrow, slowly bringing his cup to his mouth once more. Before he takes a sip, he has this to say:

"And here I thought while we're celebrating your life, you two lovebirds would also be _making_ a life."

I could almost strangle him if he wasn't drinking a hot beverage, which he points out. I pray that this is the end of this conversation, but I'm a fool for even thinking that, because soon enough Takeru puts his mug down and neatly folds his hands on the table; putting on his best 'Yes-I'm-a-good-boy' look'. Letting out a sigh, I drag my feet to his side and ruffle his hair.

"...thanks," I grumble with a hint of affection in my voice.

"What for?" He sorts his hair out, returning the warm tone.

"I know you were just looking out for us," crossing my arms, I lean against the kitchen counter.

"Well, it's kinda my business if I did become an uncle at eighteen."

"Hey excuse you, you wouldn't be the one taking care of the baby 24/7," I throw him a light nudge, and he dramatically pretends that I've beaten him up.

"Yeah, but I'd still be there. You're my brother and she's my best friend, of course, I'd help out."

"Between you and Taichi, hope our kids don't inherit the 'idiot' gene from their uncles."

"Oi, what makes you think it skipped you?"

I open my mouth to protest but realize he's got a point.

"In any case," Takeru stretches his limbs, and I forget he's taller than me now, "Your and Hikari-chan's kids are going to grow up _so loved_."

I can't deny the smile that's curving on my lips, a faint blush comes along as he nudges me, continuing, "And a whole army of Digimon partners to help out in case they get picked at school."

"I did consider letting the Digimon come," I bring up,"But we're already a hot mess, don't need a couple more fire-breathing and electricity-shooting monsters to be here, AND drunk."

  
  


The morning after my twenty-second birthday, I woke up with my girlfriend in my arms. As I left her in bed, I started the day by having a chat with my brother. All our closest childhood friends were around too, just blissfully sleeping. I consider myself to be a very fortunate man, but maybe I've tempted fate because the next thing I hear is this:

  
"...hold on, _Hikari-san is carrying Yamato-san's child?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly tho writing the game segment was such a guilty pleasure, it felt like I was writing a scene for an early 00’s TV show. Actually most of ‘Mon ange’ is leaning towards sitcom & fluff, cause my weak heart cannot handle soap opera-esques Yakari fics.
> 
> (FFN you were fun, but come on, where are my wholesome crackship fics??)


End file.
